


Comfort

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Three moments where Nick and Adalind comfort one another, in their bed. Mild smut. The very fluffy kind.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade
Kudos: 46





	Comfort

“Adalind, don’t leave me, please.”  
Adalind awoke to Nick calling out for her. She looked over and realized he must have been having a nightmare. He sounded so broken, so lost, she could feel his pain in her own heart.  
Gently, she touched him. Stroking his face, she called his name. “Nick, baby, it’s alright. I’m here. I’m not leaving you.”  
He blinked his eyes open. “Adalind? I lost you?”  
“No you didn’t, I’m right here.” She took his hand and cupped her face with it. “I will never leave you again.”  
“Adalind, I need you.” Nick whimpered, pulling her into him for a deep and passionate kiss, full of hunger and desire. He then brushed his lips over her neck, trying to bury himself into the warm scent he found there. “Please, I need you to take my pain away. Let me have you.” He pleaded.  
“I’m already yours, Nick.” Adalind answered breathily, licking her lips. “Let me take your pain away. Let me make you feel good again.”  
They had made love before falling asleep, so they were still completely naked.  
Adalind’s hand drifted down Nick’s chest, the tips of her fingers grazing over his hard abs before reaching his member. At her touch, it became instantly erect. Adalind pushed Nick into the mattress as she positioned herself on top of him, sliding his engorged length inside herself as she settled on his hips.  
“You are so beautiful.” Nick said with awe and reverence.  
“You are the only man I have ever truly loved.” Adalind moaned as she rocked her hips.  
Nick rose up, claiming her lips. He dug his fingers through her hair and gripped tight, just as she did the same to him. They moved together in that carnal dance they knew so well, understanding the others body better than anyone else.  
His every thrust was filled with desperation and need. His every touch spoke of his eternal love and reverence for her.  
Her every thrust spoke of her offering herself completely to him, of her total surrender of her heart, mind and body to his comfort and pleasure.  
She wanted to focus on him. To give him everything he wanted and everything he liked. But being with him was always too good, and soon Adalind could only think of getting more of him.  
Luckily, Adalind laying claim to him was what Nick needed.  
Her walls clenched around him and he exploded. They fastened their mouths to one another, muffling their cries of bliss so as not to wake anyone.  
They held onto one another as they drifted back to themselves.  
As they relaxed in their bed, they adjusted their positions so they were on their sides, Nick had his face buried in Adalind’s breasts, her hands cupping his head, running her fingers through his hair.  
Knowing what he needed, she began to sing to him.  
Words were not important, but the tone and feeling was. Adalind chose to sing to Nick a French love song.  
Parce que c’est toi, from Axelle Red.  
A song that spoke of the kind of love that Adalind held in her heart for Nick.  
She knew that the meaning would carry into his dreams, giving him peace and assurance that she was with him and completely devoted to him.

=====================================================================  
Adalind was so scared. She knew the case Nick was working on was keeping him busy, but he had never gone so long without calling her before.  
If he was forced to work late or was running some lead, whether it was official police business or grimm duties, he would always let Adalind know.  
But it had been hours since she had heard a single word from him.  
She called him a dozen times, texted him two dozen more and there wasn’t a single response from him.  
Dark thoughts about what could have happened to him invaded her mind.  
She crawled into bed and pulled his pillow to her, clutching at it as if it were him. She buried her face deep, inhaling the scent of him that lingered there.  
Unbidden, tears fell from Adalind’s eyes and drifted down her cheeks, falling onto his pillow.  
When Nick returned home, he saw her on their bed, holding his pillow tight. Heart aching for her, he quickly shed his clothes and joined her on the bed.  
Laying his body over hers, he bent his head, pressing his lips on her eyes and at the corner of her mouth, then moving to brush them over her shoulders.  
The nightgown she wore had spaghetti straps. He was able to slide the straps from her shoulders and pull the garment off of her body without moving her from her position.  
He removed his own clothes and laid his body back over hers.  
Adalind shivered as Nick glided his tongue down the center of her back, mouthing kisses along the way. He slipped his hand between her legs and inserted them into her center.  
“Oh, Nick. I missed you. I was so worried.” She whimpered softly.  
“I’m here, baby.” He promised her in a low voice.  
She spread her legs wider, a clear invitation.  
He slipped his hand between her legs, stroking her folds until he was satisfied with the amount of moisture coating her entrance.  
Ever so slowly, he slid himself into her, and then kept his thrusts gentle and languid.  
This was not about passion. This was merely reaffirming the bond the couple shared. Fulfilling the need to connect their bodies.  
When he heard Adalind sigh sweetly, Nick allowed his own release.  
Pressing tender kisses to her face, neck and shoulders, he gathered her in his arms, holding her tight as they both surrendered to sleep. A sleep that was sure to be peaceful,   
because they were in each other's arms.  
=====================================================================  
After working on a case for three days straight and barely a combined six hours of sleep, Nick and Hank had finally wrapped it up and could go home for some very much needed rest.  
Nick was practically on autopilot as he made his way home and pulled into his garage.  
Adalind met him as he opened his car door. She led him into their home and to their bedroom.  
It was obvious to her that the adrenaline that had gotten him through the investigation of the case had finally run out once it had been solved.  
Now, Nick was completely exhausted and was simply going through the motions, barely aware of what was going on around him.  
So Adalind took it upon herself to make sure Nick was fully relaxed, in mind and in body so he could get a well deserved peaceful night’s sleep.  
He smiled at her as she removed his clothes, as well as her own, and got him into the shower. She moved him under the water when it was warm enough and began to wash him. His body reacted to her as it always did when she touched him and Adalind was pleased to see he was becoming more aware of what was around him. She could hear his soft moans and sighs as she ran her fingers through his hair when she lathered and rinsed the shampoo in it, and then some more as she went over his body with a soapy washcloth. When soap was rinsed off, she got him out and dried them both off.  
Adalind pulled Nick to the bedroom and pushed him gently onto the bed, adjusting the blankets around him. Nick wrapped his arms around her and pressed her tightly to his body.  
Adalind smiled, understanding that Nick needed the best part of their nightly ritual.  
After all, there was no better way to make sure he was relaxed than by giving him an orgasm.  
Their kisses were shallow but still tender. Nick was too tired to do much and Adalind understood that. It wasn’t a problem. She knew exactly what her man liked and how they could both get some satisfaction that night.  
She brushed her lips along his jaw and down his neck, giving gentle bites on certain areas in the way she knew he was always driven crazy by.  
To get herself ready for him, she brushed her breasts on his chest, inhaled his scent and stroked her clit until she was sure she was wet enough to take him.  
By the time Adalind was ready, she could feel how rock hard Nick was.  
There was no difficulty as she held his member, positioned herself over him and guided him into her.  
Each let out a trembling moan when he was fully inside her. Adalind moved her hips slowly. She kept her body pressed against Nick’s as she writhed over him.  
Their release was a gentle wave of pleasure, washing over them with peace and serenity.  
Adalind looked at her husband and was pleased to see him fully relaxed and drifting off to sleep. She brushed her fingers over his jaw and kissed the corner of his mouth.  
Adalind settled herself next to Nick and drifted off to sleep, determined to keep his nightmares away.


End file.
